Tomatoes for a Frozen Heart
by through-the-frozen-tardis
Summary: A kingdom on the sea couldn't be more perfect. Beautiful weather, friendly people, lovely flora and fauna. And set to rule it together are twin princes, both of which are a complete mystery to the kingdom. But one day it all takes a turn for the worst: a brother destroyed by deception, another by fear, and a kingdom frozen to the roots. Who can save Arenbella now?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

There was a calm stillness in the morning air, and it was quiet throughout the enormous castle as the sun began to creep between the drapes. Except, however, in the room of a certain set of twin princes.

"Psst! Lovi!"

"Nnggh, Feli. Go away." He rolled the other way, placing a pillow firmly over his head to block out his brother. But alas, the other young prince sucked at taking hints.

"Loviiiiiiiiii~! Lovi, wake up!" Feliciano shook his twin again. But he still refused to budge. With a small waggle of the rear Feliciano launched himself from the edge of the bed and landed promptly on top of his brother.

That did the trick.

"GAH!" Lovino shot up, nearly throwing him off the bed. "Feliciano! Why can't you just let-a me sleep for _once_?" he shouted. His brother looked down at his hands, obviously hurt.

"But, Lovi...I wanted to show-a you something," he said softly. He glanced up at his brother's grumpy and tired face. Having unknowingly perfected his pout simply because he always seemed to do it Feliciano puffed out his cheeks and gave his brother a look no one could refuse.

"Ugh, fine," Lovino groaned, flopping back down onto his pillow. "Let's-a get it over with."

* * *

"Watch this! Watch this!" Feliciano squealed with glee as he hurried to the middle of the huge, empty ballroom. Lovino trudged sleepily behind him.

"This-a better be good," he muttered. "I was having a good dream and-"

"Look!" And suddenly the boys were enveloped in a whirlwind of snow. "Watch, Lovi~!" Feliciano giggled. With one sweep of his tiny arm there was a burst of frost to the left, then to the right. Lovino watched in awe as his brother threw his arms to the ceiling and out burst a flurry of snowflakes above the two princes. Within a matter of moments there were mountains of snow all around them and Feliciano gave his brother a huge grin. Lovino simply shook his snow-covered head and laughed. Feliciano ran over and tackled him into the snow with a bear hug. "See? I told-a you it'd be fun!"

"Si," Lovino agreed, shoving him off into the snow. Feliciano rolled around in a fit of giggles when he got an idea.

"C'mon!" He jumped up and grabbed Lovino's hand, half-dragging him through the snow.

"What the-?" Lovino fell back into a huge pile of snow and by the time he was finally able to push himself up out of the snow Feliciano had already started rolling some sort of ball. "What are you doing?"

"Shh~!" Feliciano giggled. "Just sit-a there!" His twin just shook his head and laughed.

"Si, si," he said, sitting back against the snow. Maybe he could get some more sleep…

"Lovi! Don't-a fall asleep!"

"Fine, fine," Lovino sighed. He watched his brother attempt to construct what appeared to be a snowman, but really looked more like a big blob of snow. "Here," he laughed, getting up to help him. Feliciano flashed him a grateful smile, as he was really out of breath. Ten minutes later sat two exhausted, red-faced 5 year olds against the belly of a snowman no bigger than either of them.

"What...what should his-a name be?" Lovino asked, glancing over his shoulder up at the snow being. Feliciano shrugged, but looked up at it, too.

"Ah...Lud...Ludwig! Si!" Feliciano gave him a big smile, proud of himself for thinking up a name.

"Ludwig?" There was a hint of disgust in his voice. "That's-a stupido name." Lovino took another look at the snowman, frowning as he thought of a better name. "...Gilbert."

"Gilbert?" It was Feliciano's turn to frown. "I don't-a like that…"

"Well, I don't-a care!" Lovino shouted, his face turning bright red. "I don't-a want his-a name to be something stupido like 'Ludwig'!" He was sick of his twin getting everything he wanted. 'Feliciano is special,' 'Be nice-a to your fratello,' 'Share your toys with-a your fratello.' Maybe once, just once, he wanted to get something, too!

"Lovi, please don't-a scream like that," Feliciano whined. He covered his ears with his hands and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to tune out his twin's shouting.

"No! I'm-a sick of always having to do everything you want to!"

"Lovi, pl-please…"

"No!" Lovino jumped up, towering angrily over his shaking brother. "I can't-a take it anymore! You get-a everything you want!"

Feliciano's hands were growing cold.

"Maybe I want something, too!" Lovino was fuming.

Frosty air was swirling around his fingertips.

"Maybe I want-"

"_Lovi, stop_!" was the last thing Lovino remembered hearing before everything went black.

* * *

_Hi, everybody! Some may possibly know me from my Doctor Who story "Just Another Game of Make-Believe," but the other day I was in the shower and it hit me: __**Hetalia + Frozen = geniusness**_

_And so this was created! I won't spoil any of the characters cuz I'm way too excited for this and I really hope you guys enjoy this! _

_I will, however, tell you it is extremely difficult to describe the Elsa scenes with words, so please bear with me when it comes to them._

_Please review/comment/favorite/follow and I'll update as soon as I can!_


	2. Chapter 2

p dir="ltr"  
style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:15px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:bold;font-style:italic;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"Chapter 2/span/p 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

* * *

The horses came to a sudden halt and Feliciano was nearly thrown off. He felt his father climb quickly down first, and then there were strong hands around his waist pulling him down. He looked around hurriedly, searching first his surroundings, and then for his brother. And when he saw him, cradled limply in their mother's arms, Feliciano felt dizzy. His tiny body was overwhelmed with a rush of guilt that he stumbled back, and had there not been a huge rock behind him would have fallen to the ground.

And he let out a small shriek when it moved.

"Woah, there, little majesty!" Feliciano whirled around to come face to face with a stone troll no bigger than him. He screamed again and stumbled backwards, this time actually falling on his backside this time.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" The troll tottled forward and reached to help him up but the young prince only scooted further away until he felt something against his back. Fearing it was another troll he squeezed his eyes shut until he felt a familiar gentle grip pick him up and hold him close.

"We need-a your help," the king's strong voice rang through the clearing. Feliciano dared a peek at the ground below and he gasped. All around them were trolls, stout and stony, staring up at them, and then turning to talk amongst each other.

"Here comes GrandVatti!" a small voice called. Feliciano looked down to see a large troll hobbling through the crowd. He stood out only because of what looked to be a random flyaway stem on the top of his head, and his purple cape.

"Vhat, vhat is it?" Feliciano blinked. That was not the voice he was expecting. From such a gruff looking troll he'd been expecting something less...shrill.

"Our son," the queen said, stepping forward. "He was-a struck by…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced over at Feliciano's terrified expression.

"Vell, let me see him!" the troll said with no attempt to hide his annoyance. The queen quickly kneeled down next to him, and Feliciano saw his brother's tiny, cold body. He held back a small cry as he buried his face in his father's chest. The troll examined Lovino's small body as everyone watched in silence. After a moment he spoke,

"You are lucky it vas only his head, you know. If it had been his heart I couldn't have done anything." The king and his wife exchanged a worried glance.

"So...you can-a fix him?" came Feliciano's quiet and shaking voice. All the trolls looked up at him, and GrandVatti rolled his eyes.

"Did I not just say that?" Feliciano decided to keep his mouth shut. "Give him here," the troll said impatiently. The queen hesitantly held her son out to him and to everyone's surprise his touch was gentle. They watched in awe as just above Lovino's head appeared ghostly images of him and his brother. The troll narrowed his eyes as he sifted through the memories, changing them with just one wave of his hand. Feliciano stared in horror as all the images, the memories he and Lovino had shared were changed to nothing more than common outdoor fun. Everything that they had done just mere hours ago had been turned from so fantastic and magical into something so dull.

"S-so...he won't-a know I have powers?" Feliciano asked quietly, though he looked at his father the question was directed towards the troll.

"Of course not," he responded irritably. "Vhat good is fixing his memories if he still knew?" But when the troll looked up at the small and terrified boy he sighed. "Come here." He motioned for the king to set him down. "Feliciano," GrandVatti began once the boy was next to him. "Your powers are only going to get stronger. For vhatever reason you vere born vith them, and so there's no stopping it." Feliciano looked down at his hands nervously. They were shaking furiously, and his fingertips were becoming icy. So much power in such tiny hands. Enough power to-

_No_, he thought quickly to himself. _No, I'm-a not going to think-a like that_. He looked back at the troll who, not knowing that the little prince had zoned out, had continued to ramble on. "-nd you must be very careful," he was saying. "Learn to control them and," he glanced up at the king and queen, "he'll be fine." GrandVatti looked back down at Lovino, now sleeping comfortably in his mother's arms, with a loud sigh. "But Lovino must never know."

* * *

Across the clearing, behind several shrubs and bushes and actual rocks sat a boy and his reindeer, watching the whole scene curiously. "What do you think happened, Francis?"

The reindeer gave a small shrug and looked over. "_How am I supposed to know?" _

Antonio shrugged. "You could've-"

"Shhh! I'm trying to listen here!" The pair suddenly looked between them, where now sat a troll, a particularly large pink flower resting upon her head. Antonio and Francis exchanged a confused glance, and the troll looked at them.

"Oh my god, you two are adorable!" She pulled them into a somewhat awkward hug, both squished uncomfortably against her stony body. "I think I'll keep you!"

* * *

_Sorry it kinda just cuts off. I didn't know how to end it._

_Anywho, if anyone was confused about the second chapter I hope this clears it up a bit!_

_Thank you!_


End file.
